Seuls dans la nuit
by Ravan-chama
Summary: Le coeur brisé par cette fichue lettre d'amour, Link sort la nuit alors qu'une tempête fait rage... Comment réagira t-il quand il verra que l'être aimé vient le chercher et lui voue des caresses... plutôt plaisantes ? Et si les apparences étaient trompeuses ? LEMOOOON


Tadaaaa~Après de longs mois d'absence (Benji: On était mieux sans toi ouaich !) Cette fois, je vous propose une fanfiction sur le jeux non pas méconnu de emThe legend of Zelda Skyward Sword. /emJe suis juste ultra ultra ultra mordue du couple GhiraLink, je les trouve juste bavant pas vous ? *µ* Bref, cette petite idée a germé dans ma tête pendant que... je jouais au jeu, genre "Oh, mais ça serait génial si ils fesaient ça !" Et pis voilà, je l'ai écrite, héhé et j'en suis plutôt fière. Bref, je crois que j'ai trop parlé (comme d'habitude... /sbaff/) je vous laisse passer à la lecture bandes de coquins ! Bisous bisous~ Ravan-chama

Disclamer: les perso sont pas à moi :3

* * *

Seuls dans la nuit...

Pourquoi... Pourquoi Zelda était-elle tombée de son célestrier... A cause de cette étrange tornade noire... Tout était de sa faute, s'il avait réagit plus vite, s'il tenait réellement à elle... Tout était de sa faute... Tout... Il aurait dû refuser de voler avec elle après la cérémonie, il aurait dû rester les pieds sur terre, au lieu de rêver à lui et elle, quel idiot. Et cette fichue Déesse... Si elle n'avait pas élue Zelda comme étant la réincarnation d'elle même... Zelda serait encore là, à parler et à rire avec lui, à être tout simplement là, à l'académie, dans la classe à écouter, au premier rang, tandis que lui resterait derrière elle, à la protéger et à la regarder. Il l'aimait, pas comme tout le monde l'entendait, pas comme un homme aime une femme, mais plutôt comme un frère aime sa sœur. Seulement, tout le monde croyait qu'il l'aimait sincèrement, et ça posait un certain problème. Kiko... Même lui le croyait. Oui il se faisait un sang d'encre pour Zelda... Mais il s'en faisait encore plus pour lui, lui qui patrouillait toutes les nuits, et la journée aussi... Jamais il ne s'arrêtait... Kiko... En plus, Grida lui avait demandé, à lui, Link, de livrer à Kiko une lettre de déclaration... Pourquoi tout ça lui arrivait... Alors qu'il avait enfin décidé de lui révéler ses sentiments... Ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, son aîné, toujours admiré...

Ne tenant plus, Link se dégagea de ses draps, puis posa ses pieds nu sur le sol glacé de l'académie. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, des larmes naquirent aux coins de ses yeux azurs. Pourquoi... Il regarda péniblement la lettre posée sur son bureau, n'ayant pas eu le courage de la donner à Kiko, se contentant de la garder dans sa poche. Il entendait le vent siffler contre sa fenêtre, accompagnée par le doux son de la pluie sur les carreaux. Il se leva doucement, faisant grincer son lit en bois le moins possible, et sortit à pas de loup de sa chambre. Le couloir était désert. En face, on entendait les pleurs étouffés d'Hergo, le pauvre... Link savait que la porte du rez-de-chaussez était fermée à double tour toutes les nuits, mais que celle de l'étage était toujours ouverte. Il monta les escaliers en silence, uniquement vêtu de la robe de nuit blanche donnée à tous les résidents de l'école. Il n'y voyait rien, ne distinguant pas les murs du sol, si bien qu'il se cogna contre un pot de fleur placé non loin de la chambre du professeur Hulul. Heureusement pour lui, les professeurs avaient l'habitude de se coucher tôt, afin de pouvoir se lever à l'aurore et préparer les cours sous les doux rayons matinaux du soleil.

Continuant sa route, Link fut surprit d'entendre des bruits d'eau provenant de la salle de bain. Qui pouvait bien se laver à une heure pareille ? Mais l'eau coulait à grand flot, couvrant les bruits de ses pas de course, et il se pressa de pousser la lourde porte de l'étage. Lorsqu'il sortit, un fut surprit par l'intensité du vent froid, traversant ses vêtements et mordant sa peau nue sous sa robe de nuit. Les nuages rendaient le ciel plus noir que l'encre, cachant les étoiles et la lune. La pluie ruisselait sur son visage juvénile, se mêlant à ses larmes d'amertume. Les torches s'étaient éteintes et personne ne serait assez fou pour se lever pour les rallumer. Pas un chat n'était dehors, même les lemry étaient rentrés se réfugier. Il sentit soudain le besoin de crier l'envahir. Ses jambes fines se mirent à se mouver, foulant les dalles, puis l'herbe humide, se rapprochant d'une passerelle. Il posa ses mains sur la barrière, inspira profondément, et cria aussi fort qu'il le put, vidant ses poumons. Ses larmes redoublèrent, sa voix se brisa, et il tomba à genoux, ses jambes devenues toutes faibles. Ses sanglots étaient étouffés par les hurlements du vent. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, désespéré. La disparition de Zelda, la déclaration de Grida, son statut de héro de la légende... Tout ça c'était trop pour lui.

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi tout ça m'arrive à moi, pleura t-il. Je voulais simplement vivre comme tout le monde... Devenir chevalier, vivre ma vie aux côtés de ceux que j'aime... Pourquoi tout ça m'arrive... Pourquoi Zelda est partie, pourquoi Grida est donc amoureuse de Kiko...

- Link ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? , fit une voix derrière lui.

- Ki...Kiko ?!, gémit Link en se relevant précipitamment.

- Mais tu es fou, tu vas attraper froid en restant dehors ! Regarde tu es trempé !

En effet, la robe de nuit collait à la peau de Link qu'on distinguait au travers du tissus transparent, trempé comme une soupe. Kiko prit délicatement la main de son cadet, le tirant à l'intérieur de l'école. Il commença à lui frotter les bras, voulant le réchauffer autant qu'il le pouvait.

- Mais qu'est-ce tu fichais dehors par un temps pareil ? Hein, Link, réponds-moi !

- R...Rien..., murmura le concerné en baissant honteusement la tête.

- Ahlala... Si tu tombe malade, qui ira sauver Zelda, ta bien-aimée ?

- Je ne l'aime pas comme ça Kiko !, hurla soudainement Link sans vraiment réfléchir.

- Hé ! Ne crie pas comme ça tu vas réveiller tout le monde, fit Kiko en posant son doigt sur la bouche de son cadet. Comment ça tu ne l'aime pas comme ça ?

- Je l'aime comme ma sœur ! C'est toi que j'aime Kiko ! , continua le plus jeune sur sa lancée, regrettant tout de suite ses paroles.

- Qu... Quoi ? , demanda Kiko incrédule. Avait-il bien entendu ?

- B... Bonne nuit ! , balança Link en commençant à courir vers les escaliers.

- Hé attends 30 secondes !

Alors que Link s'élançait vers les escaliers, Kiko rattrapa son bras, et le tira ensuite vers la salle de bain. Il ferma précipitamment la porte à clef, les enfermant dans la pièce. Link cherchait désespérément un moyens de sortir, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était coincé…

- Tu... Tu m'aimes ?, demanda Kiko en se rapprochant de Link.

- Ou... Oui mais... Grida... Elle t'aime aussi … Et toi... Bah je pense que tu l'aime et tout et...

- Attends. Qui t'as dit que je l'aimais ?

- Mais... C'est évident, enfin... Tu aimes les filles, et pas les garçons... Enfin voilà...

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais Grida, Link.

- Qu... Hein ?

- Link, je n'aime pas Grida, je t'aime toi...

- Non... C'est impossible...

Ne laissant plus de temps à son cadet pour réfléchir, Kiko avança son visage vers celui de Link, et captura ses lèvres avec douceur. Combien de fois Link avait-il rêvé de ce moment ? Ses bras entourèrent amoureusement le cou de Kiko, le serrant plus contre lui. Les mains de Kiko quant à elles, parcouraient les hanches de son jeune camarade, puis passèrent généreusement sur ses fesses fermes, les pelotant sans retenue. Link gémit doucement dans la bouche de Kiko, l'entrouvrant légèrement. Kiko, profitant de l'occasion, fit pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche chaude et humide du plus jeune, taquinant sa semblable. Des frissons de plaisir envahirent l'organisme de Link, ses joues plus rouges que jamais. Des gémissements s'échappaient de sa gorge, manifestant sa gêne.

- Aah, aah... Ki... Kiko..., fit Link en détachant sa bouche de celle de son aîné. Pas...

- Tu en veux plus n'est-ce pas ? Link...

Sa langue glissa du coin de sa bouche jusqu'à son cou, caressant ensuite la clavicule découverte de Link avec délice. Ce dernier avait agrippé la tunique couleur soleil, retenant autant qu'il pouvait ses gémissements de plaisir. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ses rêves les plus fou se réaliseraient. Jamais il n'aurait pensé faire ce genre de chose avec Kiko. Ce dernier glissa sa main sous la robe de nuit trempée, s'infiltrant sous le sous-vêtement également trempé et taquinant l'entrée étroite de Link, qui lâcha un petit cri de surprise, qui fut fit étouffé par les doigts de Kiko.

- Lèche, ordonna Kiko, ses yeux ayant tournée au noir sombre de la nuit.

- Hm... Hm... Ah... Ahm...

- Bien, continue... Sinon ça ne glissera pas bien à l'intérieur. Tu aime ça on dirait, Link..., murmura Kiko en serrant le sexe tendu de Link au travers de son boxer.

Link gémit, de douleur, certes, mais aussi de plaisir. Kiko resserrait son emprise sur les bourses du blond, lui faisant de plus en plus mal. Mais Link sentait la luxure monter en lui au fur et à mesure où la douleur s'intensifiait.

- Te voilà déjà perverti par mes mains, petit obsédé. Mais ça ne fait que commencer, et tu es déjà sur le point de jouir. Ahlala, quel mauvais garçon tu fais là, Link.

- Han ! Ki... Kiko... Pardon... Hm... Aaaaah... Ah ! , cria Link alors que Kiko lui enlevait sa chemise de nuit, et emprisonnait ses mains à l'aide du morceau de tissus.

- Tourne-toi, oui voilà, comme ça. Ensuite, pose tes mains sur le rebord du bain, et maintenant lève tes fesses, plus haut enfin ! Oui voilà, tu as comprit. Et écarte un peu tes jambes, sinon ça rend l'opération impossible. Tu es bien obéissant, Link, serais-ce parce que tu en a envie ?, murmura Kiko, la voix légèrement différente.

- Hm... oh... Oui, je le veux... Kiko... Je la veux en moi..., gémit Link en pleurant, un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche sans honte.

A présent, son anus était ouvert à la vue de Kiko, pulsant et tremblant sous le désir. Kiko fit courir ses doigts le long des jambes fines de Link, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec délice, s'arrêtant à l'aine, faisant grogner de frustration le blondinet, avant de remonter en d'effleurer l'entrée rose. Puis, il fit pénétrer rapidement les doigts lubrifiés par la salive de Link, gigotant dans l'intimité étroite et chaude, essayant d'atteindre la prostate, écartant les chairs écarlates et humide. Link de son côté savourait les mouvements de doigts en lui, les ressentant encore plus que lorsqu'il se masturbait avec les siens. Il criait comme une chienne en chaleur, mouvant ses hanches afin de faire pénétrer les doigts plus en profondeur, écartant toujours plus ses jambes, offrant une vue imprenable à Kiko sur son intérieur. La seconde main de Kiko, jusque là au repos, se promena sur le torse imberbe du blond, pinçant les boutons de chair dressés et dur, les maltraitant autant que possible, faisant souffrir leur propriétaire, qui hurlait d'une douleur excise. Son sexe était au bord de l'explosion, rien qu'en s'étant fait maltraiter. Les mouvements de ciseaux se firent plus larges, préparant l'orifice à l'imposante virilité de Kiko, faisant pulser encore plus fort les muscles endoloris. La main sur le devant du corps descendit rapidement vers la virilité du plus jeune, serrant les bourses de toutes ses forces, les malaxant, les triturant, jouant avec comme de la pâte à modeler. Kiko sentait se durcir les bourses au fur et à mesure de ses caresses, et sentant l'éjaculation de Link proche, il apposa un anneau aux sexe gonflé, empêchant la semence de sortir. Link cria, mais cette fois il avait vraiment mal. Son sexe lui brûlait, et il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

- Kiko... Enlève-moi ça... Ça... Ça fait mal ! Ah ! Han ! Hm...

- Quelle vilaine chienne, vouloir jouir avant son maître, c'est mal, tu sais ? C'est pourquoi je t'ai mis cette jolie bague, ça va t'empêche de venir sans moi... Tu as compris, Link ?

- Hm... Oh... Oui... Je... Han !

Kiko retira ses doigts et pénétra d'un seul coup l'intimité de Link, le faisait perdre son souffle sur le coup. Il sentait ses jambes trembler sous l'effet de l'intrusion de l'imposant colonne de chair en lui et du sang couler le long de sa jambe. Sa respiration était courte et forte, et ses muscles se resserrèrent autours du sexe immense de Kiko qui se mouvait en lui comme un serpent. Link faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour retenir ses cris, chose qu'il faisait assez mal, et si... Si quelqu'un les surprenait, et si... Il ne put continuer à penser, les coups de reins de Kiko étant devenu beaucoup plus puissants et secs qu'auparavant.

- Alors, héros, apprécie-tu lorsque je suis sous ma véritable forme ?, fit une voix à son oreille.

- Qu... Aaah ! Mais qui... T... Toi ?!, dit Link entre deux soupirs en tournant la tête.

- Et oui. Moi, le seigneur des ténèbres sur terre... Ton ennemi juré, en toi. Qu'est-ce que ça fait, enfant des cieux, d'être violé au plus profond de soi sans pouvoir rien faire ?

- Ghi... Ghirahim... Han ! Je... Ar...

- Plus ? Tu en veux plus enfant du ciel ? Bien, en voilà plus. Hm...

Ayant agrippé les hanches de Link, Ghirahim pénétrait plus profondément l'intimité humide et maintenant étirée de Link, lui arrachant des hurlements plus que explicites sur les sentiments du jeune héros. Ses sens étaient altérés pas les coups divins contre sa prostate, atteignant son point G à chaque fois, l'emmenant auprès de la Déesse à chaque coup. Il roulait des yeux, la bouche ouverte, murmurant des phases sans sens, des syllabes attachées les unes aux autres. La véritable forme de Ghirahim lui permettait d'enfoncer son pénis plus loin en Link, l'emplissant de manière excise et jouissive, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ghirahim se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas hurler lui aussi de plaisir, l'enfant étant tellement étroit et profond... Link quant à lui, mouvait ses hanches de lui-même, cherchant toujours le meilleur angle pour permettre à l'intrus une meilleure attaque. Il sentait son sexe s'emplir de plus en plus de sperme, sans que celui-ci ne puisse d'évacuer, provoquant une autre douleur, combinée à celle qu'il ressentait en lui, tout cela mêlé au plaisir intense que lui procurait les vas et viens de Ghirahim en lui. Il sentait leur corps se frictionner entre eux, les bruits humides de pénétration emplissant leurs oreilles, mélangés à leurs soupirs et leurs gémissements. Ghirahim fit alors glisse l'anneau sur le sexe de Link, le libérant et lui permettant enfin de jouir. La libération fit que l'anneau de chair du héros se resserra d'autant plus sur le sexe de Ghirahim, lui procurant une sensation jouissive, si bien qu'il se libéra dans Link, l'emplissant de sa semence. Link se déversait en hurlant, le sentiment de l'orgasme si agréable, ce mot étant faible pour décrire le plaisir ressentit pas les deux ennemis. Link s'affaissa, ses muscles prit par de violents tremblements. Alors, dans un ultime effort, il se retourna, et passant ses bras autours du cou de son ennemi juré, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les siennes, et non pas celles d'un faux Kiko. Non, lui Ghirahim, le seigneur des noirceurs. Il avait réussi à le faire sien en à peine une nuit, mais il était loin de se douter qu'il avait provoqué la même naissance de sentiment en Ghirahim. Cet enfant, cet être des cieux, comment pouvait-il l'avoir faire jouir comme pareil ? Ghirahim savait qu'il était devenu dépendant au corps du jeune homme tout comme Link ne serait pas capable de le faire avec un autre que lui, même s'il s'agissait de Kiko. Leur langues s'entremêlaient, celle de Ghirahim singeant la pénétration qu'il venait de faire, faisant tout de suite se redresser les deux soldats à présents prêts pour un nouveau combat. Link frotta son bassin contre celui de son ennemi, lui faisant comprendre qu'il en voulait plus, toujours plus, qu'il n'était pas satisfait. Alors en un claquement de doigt, ils se retrouvèrent ailleurs, dans un grand lit, avec un immense ciel de lit noir comme la nuit, bordé de tissus rouge. La pièce était sombre tout autours d'eux, à l'exception du lit sur lequel ils se trouvaient, qui était entouré par divers bougies qui rendait l'ambiance bien plus intime et sensuelle que dans le bain de l'école. Le lit de forme circulaire était recouvert d'une délicate couverture de velours rouge, contrastant avec la blancheur de leur peau. Tous deux furent vite nu, et se touchaient, parcouraient le corps de l'autre avec ses mains, découvrant chaque parcelle de peau, chaque endroit sensible, mais ne tenant plus, ils s'embrassèrent, comme si cette nuit eut été leur dernière, leur langue claquant l'une contre l'autre, leur salive se mélangeant, leur corps de plus en plus proche. Link se plaça en position dominant, sur Ghirahim, et se mit à lécher avec envie le membre blanc de son ennemi, encore recouvert par le sperme de leur précédant ébats. Il caressait doucement les bourses, sentant le sexe se tendre sous ses coups de langue. Ghirahim se releva, et fit pénétrer trois doigts en Link, triturant l'anus détendu, le stimulant, lâchant un gloussement lorsque Link se mit à gémir de plaisir. Chacun n'en pouvait plus. Ils ne pouvaient plus attendre, chacun désirait l'autre. Alors, sans plus de parole, ils le refirent, se reconnectèrent, ne laissant pas un mot s'échapper, de peur que le moment se brise, que l'instant se termine. Link finit par s'évanouir de fatigue dans les bras de Ghirahim après avoir joui pour la 6ème fois. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était dans sa chambre, sa robe de nuit sur son corps endolori, et Célestin à son chevet.

- Link ! Tu vas bien ?!, cria Célestin en voyant son ami ouvrir les yeux.

- Ne... Ne crie pas Célestin s'il te plaît, j'ai mal à la tête..., murmura Link encore endormi.

- Maître Hulul ! Il est réveillé ! , continua Célestin en hurlant à la porte.

- Link ! Tu nous a fais peur tu sais ! , dit Hulul en posant sa main sur le front de l'élève à l'esprit encore embrumé par les orgasme de la nuit précédente./- Qu... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, maître Hulul...

- Kiko t'as trouvé ce matin posé sur un lit de rose dans la cours de l'école, tu semblais assez faible, mais en bonne santé. On n'en sait pas plus. Tu pourrais nous donner une explication ?

- Je... Je ne suis pas sûr, commença Link en balbutiant, les joues rouges de gêne, mais... J'ai rencontré un magnifique ange du mal... Il a rendu visite cette nuit...Et il m'a fait comprendre ce que le mot aimer veut dire...

The end !~

* * *

Voili voilou, c'est fini, donnez moi votre avis dans les review please ça me ferait super plaisir ~Et si vous avez une demande pour une histoire n'hésitez surtout pas ~(Sébi:Ils sont grands ils peuvent écrire tous seuls hein... Célie: TG ! )


End file.
